militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Randall
|birth_place=Ames, New York |death_date= |death_place=Elmira, New York |party=Republican |profession=Politician, Lawyer, Judge }} Alexander Williams Randall (October 31, 1819– July 26, 1872) was a lawyer, judge and politician from Wisconsin. He served as the sixth Governor of Wisconsin from 1858 until 1861. He was instrumental in raising and organizing the first Wisconsin volunteer troops for the Union Army during the American Civil War. Life and career Randall was born in Ames, New York on October 31, 1819.Wisconsin Historical Society, Dictionary of Wisconsin History, "Term: Randall, Gov. Alexander W. (1819-1872)". Retrieved December 20, 2012. His father, Phineas, was judge of the court of common pleas there from 1837 to 1841. Randall attended Cherry Valley Academy in New York then studied law with his father. He was admitted to the bar in New York at age 19. Shortly after that, he moved to Wisconsin. He opened a law practice in Waukesha in 1840, where he became postmaster in 1845. Randall was a delegate to the state's first constitutional convention in 1846. There he successfully advocated for a resolution that would put the question of "Negro suffrage" to a statewide referendum.Michael J. McManus, Political Abolitionism in Wisconsin, 1840-1861. Kent, OH: Kent State University Press, 1998, p. 28. He was elected to the Wisconsin State Assembly in 1855.Caryn Hannan (ed.), Wisconsin Biographical Dictionary. 2008-2009 ed. State History Publications, 2008, pp.334-335. From 1855 to 1857, he was a circuit judge in Milwaukee. Randall was elected governor in 1857 as a Republican, and won re-election in 1859. As governor, Randall conducted an investigation of fraud in the distribution of federal railroad land grants in Wisconsin perpetrated by his predecessor.National Governor's Association, "Wisconsin Governor Alexander Williams Randall". Retrieved December 20, 2012. Prior to the beginning of the Civil War, he was an ardent abolitionist and proposed that Wisconsin secede from the Union if Abraham Lincoln did not win the presidency.Gayle Soucek, Chicago Calamities: Disaster in the Windy City. Charleston, SC: History Press, 2010, p.54. Once war began Randall raised 18 regiments, 10 artillery batteries, and three cavalry units before leaving office, exceeding Wisconsin's quota by 3,232 men. The Union Army created a military camp from the former state fairgrounds in Madison, Wisconsin, and named it "Camp Randall" after the governor. Camp Randall Stadium is now located on the site of the military camp. In 1861, President Abraham Lincoln appointed Randall U.S. Minister to the Papal StatesWisconsin Historical Society, Wisconsin Historical Images, "Governor Alexander Randall". Retrieved December 20, 2012. and in 1863 Assistant Postmaster General. President Andrew Johnson appointed him U.S. Postmaster General in 1866 and he remained in that position until 1869. When Johnson was impeached, Randall remained loyal, testifying on Johnson's behalf and contributing to his defense fund. After leaving the federal government, Randall moved to Elmira, New York, where he resumed practicing law. He died there July 26, 1872. He is buried in Woodlawn Cemetery. References Further reading * Brown, Reuben Samuel Tilden. The War Administration of Alexander Randall. Master's thesis, University of Wisconsin—Madison, 1921. at Google Books at University of Wisconsin-Madison Libraries External links * Reminiscences of Alexander Randall Category:1819 births Category:1872 deaths Category:Governors of Wisconsin Category:People from New York (state) Category:People from Waukesha, Wisconsin Category:United States Postmasters General Category:People of Wisconsin in the American Civil War Category:Wisconsin lawyers Category:Ambassadors of the United States to the Holy See Category:Members of the Wisconsin State Assembly Category:Wisconsin Republicans Category:Andrew Johnson administration cabinet members